


Dreaming

by Willowwren



Category: Uglies Series - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowwren/pseuds/Willowwren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tally has a dream that feels a lot like a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

Tally laughs at the silly grin on David's face when he holds up the rabbit he caught. He was such a serious person that when he smiled at her like that it felt like a major accomplishment.

"What wrong with the rabbits in the pen?" Tally asked as he glided up to her on his hover board.

"Catching a rabbit in a pen would not impress you nearly as much as catching a wild rabbit just did." David nudged her with his elbow, disrupting their balance enough to push them apart. 

They automatically adjusted themselves so that, if they wanted to, they could reach out and take the other's hand. Being close to David had opened a whole new world up to Tally, so she decided she would be close to him as often as she could. 

"What are you thinking about?" David asked, his old seriousness returning.

"Just that it's weird how many things had to happen for us to be here. Even after our parents had to meet and decide to get married and have kids. Your parents had to leave, Shay had to make certain friends who decide they wanted to leave, she had to be out the night I snuck over to Prettyville, then she had to leave and I had to follow her." 

David raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Seriously, think about it! If your parents hadn't found out about the brain lesions and left the city then you would have been born there and turned into a pretty and who knows if we would have met. We probably would have gone to the same parties but you wouldn't have paid any attention to me because there would have been a million other pretty girls there all throwing themselves on you." 

"Tally." David slowed his board to a halt and jumped off. Tally, who hadn't stopped right away, backtracked until she was next to him and let him pull her off her own board. "Even if there were a million girls there, who were all flawless, I would still pick you even if you weren't."

"Why?" She was having a hard time looking him in the eye. 

"Because I happen to like your flaws, just as much as your perfections." He kissed her on her blemished forehead and her pale cheeks before landing on her chapped and thin lips. The way he kisses her made her feel pretty.

"I don't have any perfections." She whispered when he broke the kiss.

"Of course you do." He smirked. "You have perfect taste in guys."

Tally laughed and swatted at him. He ran off down the railroad track and she chased after him. Their hover boards bobbed along behind them, unused.

* * *

The body pressed against her was too long and thin to be David. Tally tensed.

If it wasn't David then who would it be?

No wait, something had happened to David.

Or had something happened to her?

Who was David?


End file.
